


Mellifluous

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Deaf Kageyama Tobio, Fluff and Angst, Kagehina childhood friends, Light Angst, M/M, not so salty Tsukishima, unless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26046106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Each soulmates can hear a lullaby, a lullaby only both of them can hearKageyama also loved the idea of soulmates. He also belived that he's going to find the person he's destined with despite being deaf.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 7
Kudos: 98





	Mellifluous

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really have a clear idea how this hearing soulmate thing works and how being deaf and all works (so I'm really reallyyy sorry if I'm offending someone) I just reallyy wanted to try it. So just let your imagination run wild, I guess? I know this doesn't make sense I'm sorry ngl
> 
> this was rushed since it's been sitting on my drafts for a couple weeks:(

Tsukishima groans as he scowled at the blinding light of his phone. It was ringing for the past few minutes already. He tried to ignore it at first and focus on his work but it was slowly starting to get on his nerves, the caller just wouldn't give up.

So, he decides to just turn it off, but before he could even grab it another ding was heard followed by his ringtone _again._ _I should've turn it off from the start_ he thought still scowling at the phone. He grabs the phone with an irritated sigh, already knowing who the caller was without glancing at it "What?" his voice didn't even bother to hide the irritation he had "make it quick, I'm busy"

"what a way to talk to your friend" the voice on the other line responds playfully. "you're probably doing work that's due next week, what a nerd" _Calm yourself, Kei._ He closes his eyes trying to hold himself from deleting the Kuroo's number.

"I'm not lazy like _you_ , kuroo-san" he retorts with a straight face, earning a huff from the other side. "I'm going to end the call if that's all"

"Oi! Don't hang up on me!" Tsukishima had to slightly lean away from the phone with the sudden loudness. "Me, Kenma, Bokuto and Akaashi are going to drink" Kuroo continues.

Tsukishima too focused on typing on his laptop whilst listening to Kuroo, didn't even notice his bedroom door opening up. Tsukishima hummed after a second before replying "Ah yes, take care" he replies still focused on typing. He heard Kuroo's loud signature hyena laugh before Kuroo says "shut up, you're going with us. It's been a long time since all five of us had a boys night out" Tsukishima cringed at the name _boys night out_.

If he was going to be honest, it actually has been a long time. They've all been busy the past few weeks with school works that at one point they couldn't contact each other for like a week. Well, _he's_ been busy. He's not sure if Kuroo and Bokuto were actually doing their works or if they're just going volleyball things. He wanted to go but he really wanted to finish all his school works first before going, since it irritates him when his professor pushes him to be the _role model_ of the class. Tsukishima didn't actually care but it did irritate him since he _knew_ he's a dick sometimes, so yeah, role model his ass.

"Sorry but I'm bus–what the hell?" his head snaps behind him, to his brother, who had suddenly snatched his phone away. "Perfect timing" Akiteru smiles.

"Hello? is this Kei's friend? Ah, yes. I'm his brother" Akiteru laughs and shoves Kei's face as he tried to grab it back "mhm, he'll be going. yes. okay. alright, thank you"

Tsukishima could only glare at his older brother while he happily answers _his_ phone call. Akiteru puts Kei's phone down with a playful grin _I swear I got to keep my door locked_ Kei thought "You" he pointed at his glaring younger brother as he says "will be going with them. I was going to tell you to go out for a few hours, anyways"

Tsukishima turned back to his brother and starts to type on his laptop again "No, I'm busy" Tsukishima's eyes widens when his laptop was suddenly snatch by none other than Akiteru, staring at his brother with a devilish smirk.

Tsukishima could only glare at the mess his brother made when he suddenly snatched the laptop. "My girlfriend's coming and ya know, it's been a long time since we had our alone time" he explains, not caring about the notebooks and pens that fell down.

He smiles at Kei while carefully closing his laptop and placing it behind him. Tsukishima glared at Akiteru as if thinking of a plan to get it back. Akiteru notices this and quickly backs away. "C'mon just tonight, promise I'll give it back later" Akiteru pouts while Kei stares blankly at him "I'll make it up to you" He smiles again.

With a frustrated sigh Tsukishima agrees. He was to annoyed to argue with his brother. Part of him actually misses his friend, well, that's one. "fine, better give me back my laptop once I return home later" Akiteru jumps making the laptop almost fall but successfully catching it on time. Tsukishima could only curse in his head.

* * *

So here he was, in front of their meet up place. There wasn't too much people, it was still quiet. The restaurant wasn't too big. it had a chill vibe to it. Jazz music could be heard from the inside. From the windows he could see a man excitedly waving at him, earning a few weird stares from the other costumers. He sighs and mentally face palms. He was fluttered, really. It was great seeing someone so happy to see him, tho, it was also really embarrassing when they're just..really chaotic.

He steps inside with a small smile, almost unnoticeable, as he stares at them. He actually missed this. Just the five of them hanging and having fun. Not like he's going to admit it to them that he did actually enjoy their company, but somethimes they're just..too noisy for his liking.

"Tsukki-kun! You've finally arrived" Bokuto greets loudly moving to another seat for Kei to seat in. Tsukishima nods a thanks and sat down "It has" He says scanning the food they ordered, together with a few bottles of alcohol "please don't drink too much, drunk driving is still illegal" all of them laughed excluding Kenma who was busy furiously tapping on his phone. "Haa? you're saying that as if we're irresponsible or something" Kuroo says, raising an eyebrow at him while already taking a sip of the alcohol. Tsukishima hums before replying "because you are" Bokuto and Kuroo leans away with their hands on their chest, eyes and mouth both wide open "so mean" Bokuto replies, earning a small chuckle from Akaashi who muttered _'It actually is true'_ Bokuto looks at him in disbelief and starts to whine to his soulmate.

Yeah, they've been together for about a year now, and they never fail to rub it to their face that they finally found their soulmate. That they found each other.

Kuroo and Tsukishima only stared at the scene after them. Kenma who was obviously not paying attention just huffs at the noisy couple (Well, mostly Bokuto). "ah, how envious" Kuroo suddenly says eyes focusing on Bokuto and Akaashi.

Bokuto was whining on how Akaashi was siding with Tsukki instead of him. Akaashi could only laugh at his soulmates' loud whines. They genuinely looked happy as if they were the only people on the world.

Tsukishima wanted to feel that. He might not look like the type of person to care about soulmate related things but he's actually excited to meet his soulmates. He can't wait the day he locks eyes with his soulmate while the lullaby he always hears before he goes to sleep plays in his head. _one day, Kei._ He cringes at himself.

Tsukishima hums in response also watching the two happily laughs with each other.

* * *

It was already past ten when they ~~were kicked out~~ walked out of the restaurant. Bokuto and Kuroo completely wasted. _Ah what a pain_ "a-ah Kenma why d-do you look l-like a– piece of s-hiiieet" Kenma made a face to Kuroo before shoving the laughing drunk guy away "you stink" he replies, turning his attention back to the device on his hand.

Akaashi stepped beside him with Bokuto clinging to him while crying. He was crying for who-knows-why reason, it was actually funny. "there's a waiting shed nearby, let's wait for a taxi there" Akaashi says and starts leading the way.

 _What the hell, why's Kuroo-san so heavy_ This is the part where Tsukishima regrets going. He certainly did not sign up for this. He was impressed that Akaashi was handling Bokuto pretty well, _soulmate things_ , he guesses.

Tsukishima looks straight ahead only to notice a raven haired guy walking straight towards them, eyes glued to his phone. Clearly not paying attention to where he's walking.

Tsukishima frowns when the raven bumped into them causing him to stumble backward. Kuroo being drunk suddenly leans at the raven "oiiiii what teeh hell? Yo tryna pickkk a fight?" The raven could only stare at him with wide eyes as he slowly backs away _ah, poor guy_ Tsukishima thought. Bokuto sees this and joined on scaring the raven "yooo? Waht are yoo? Haa? Akaashi wers kashiii"

"Bokuto-san please stop, you're making a seen" Akaashi says with a stern voice while _trying_ to pull him away. "Yoor noot my kaschi?" Akaashi frowns at him.

Kenma only glanced at them and back to his game again, obviously not caring. Tsukishima turned his attention to the raven, meeting his dark blue orbs filled with confusion. 

"AAHH sorry for that. My friend didn't mean to bump into you guys" Another short guy suddenly stood in between them, as if blocking the raven from Kuroo and Bokuto. They let out a loud _'Eh?'_ and attempts to shove the orange head away. Tsukishima could only roll his eyes and huff in annoyance as he pulls Kuroo back.

"Shoyo?" All their heads turned to Kenma, who was _surprisingly_ looking at the orange head guy in front of them. "Kenma?" the tangerine could only stare back at him. Their eyes slightly widening as they lock eyes on each other. Akaashi took the time to pull Bokuto back. Tsukishima, glaring at Kuroo who started to wooble away from them. Kei watched as Kuroo sat down at the side.

"Ah guys, This is Hinata Shoyo. We've been online friends for about 3 years now" He says looking back and forth to Hinata and Tsukishima and the others.

"Hi! This is my friend Kageyama Tobio" Hinata says moving out of the way to show his raven friend.

 _ah he's pretty_ is Tsukishima's first thought.

Hinata made a small _ah_ before fully turning to Kageyama and says "This is Kenma, the online friend I told you about" Hinata says, back completely turned away from them. Tsukishima raised an eyebrow upon realizing this. Kageyama nods and gave a small nod to them like some kind of hello. "Ah Kuroo-san" Kenma frowns as he watch Kuroo snore softly by the side. "Maybe we should leave him" Tsukishima says queitly, earning a hum of agreement from Akaashi.

Tsukishima turned to Hinata and Kageyama once again. Hinata was muttering something to Kageyama whilst Kageyama intensely focused on him before nodding. Hinata turns back to them with a smile "Kenma, why not crash at our place? It's only a few blocks from here" Tsukishima was really amused of how much Kenma's face changed for the past few minutes. Kenma was _red._ Like literally he was a blushing, wow. "s-sure, I-If you guys are fine with it" Kenma looks at Akaashi and Kei.

Tsukishima was first to respond. He shakes his head no before continuing "I need to go home, but I'll go and help" His face frowning as he side eyes at the snoring Kuroo. Hinata looks at Akaashi. "I appreciate the offer but we it's fine" Akaashi says patting Bokuto's head that was currently resting on his shoulders.

"Alright, mind if I get you're number? Just so I could check on you guys if you got home safely" Akaashi smiles and nods.

* * *

Hinata wasn't lying when he said their place was only a few blocks away from where they were before. The apartment wasn't big and it wasn't small. It had two rooms,living room, kitchen and a bathroom. Basically what a normal apartment would have. 

"You can take him in here" Tsukishima was about to follow Hinata when he was suddenly stopped by Kenma. "I-I'll take him" he says grabbing Kuroo by the shirt. Tsukishima raises an eyebrow at this, and lets Kuroo to Kenma. Kenma's eyes widen on the sudden weight almost falling down, luckily Hinata was close enough to support him. "I'll help you. You can wait there with Kageyama if you'd like" He smiles and points at Tobio who was sitting at the couch whilst glued to his phone once again.

Tsukishima nods and turns to Kageyama when both Hinata and Kenma disappeared to another room. "Ah, sorry for the inconvenience" Tsukishima says, not really knowing if he wants to start a conversation or not. He waits for a reply, only to be ignored _ah he's that annoying type of person_ Tsukishima rolls his eyes and took a seat beside him. He actually noticed this since when they were heading to their apartment. Kageyama barely talked.

Kageyama notices Tsukishima sat beside him and scoots away to give him more space.

Minutes past and silence only filled the room, and it didn't look like Kenma and Hinata would be coming out soon, so he turned to Kageyama.

"I'll be leaving first, please tell them when they're back that I already left" He says, only to be ignored, _again._ Kei didn't know why but he didn't like that he was being ignored by Kageyama. So, he just stands up and decided to just leave.

He wad about to leave when suddenly a small voice spoke up "Ah, you're leaving?" Kageyama asks looking at him.

Tsukishima nods _didn't he hear me the first time?_ "please do inform them" he says while turning around to leave. "Um I couldn't read that, could you face me?" Kageyama was now standing up facing Tsukishima. Kei frowns processing what he just said.

_Couldn't read? Does he mean what I said?_

oh. 

"I'm deaf"

of course.

So that's why he was intensely looking at Hinata while he was talking. He was reading his lips, of course. Tsukishima stares and repeats himself slowly and making sure the raven was catching up. "Ah, I'll accompany you" Kageyama says, grabbing his jacket.

Tsukishima immediately declines shaking his head "You don't have to" he says. He _tsk-_ ed himself remembering he couldn't hear him. So, Tsukishima gently spins Kageyama around to face him. When Tobio was finally staring at him, he shakes his head and mutters the same words slowly "it's alright, I wanted some fresh air anyways"

They were both walking side by side, they were in _uncomfortable_ silence. Tsukishima never liked loud noises, so he couldn't really explain why it was uncomfortable. He looks at Kageyama, who's arms are wrapped around himself, seems like his jacket wasn't really helping with the cold night. Tsukishima stops walking. Kageyama only noticing when he was a few steps away. "Uh? Is something wrong?"

Tsukishima slowly walks to him while taking off his scar and slowly wrapping it on Kageyama. Kageyama stands still not really knowing what to do. He didn't really liked the idea of someone he just met giving him their scar, but he did find it sweet. So he just stood while watching Tsukishima slowly wrap the scarf around his neck with a straight face. _Why do I feel like I'm in some kind of drama_ Kageyama thinks. "Aren't you going to get cold?" he asks quietly. Tsukishima shakes his head. "You know you can speak, right?"

He just nods and they continue on with their walk.

Kageyama was almost surprised when Tsukishima suddenly taps his shoulder. He looks at Tsukishima's hesitant face as he turns fully at Kageyama "What does it feel like being.. you know" Tsukishima trying his best to mouth the words clearly. Ah, Kageyama expected this. He's always been ask the same question, It wasn't something new. "If you don't mind me asking"

"It's..lonely" Tsukishima's face slightly frowns "I got used to it. But, sometimes I feel like I'm really not talking to anyone. You know, since it's just dead silence. Hell I even forgot what my voice sounds like" Kageyama smiles. "I don't even have a favorite song. Can you imagine how boring it is" He chuckles turning to Tsukishima. "I can't even hear the lullaby that me and my soulmates share. But, I'm still hoping we could find each other"

Kei was looking at him with a sad frown. "I'd get a cochlear implant if I could, but yeah, not everyone is lucky" Kageyama sighs. Sometimes he felt scared and sometimes he just felt..really _really_ lonely. Specially when he closes his eyes, all he sees is darkness and silence, like he's all alone. Sometimes he felt down when he remembers he doesn't even know what his _best friend_ , who was almost by side his whole life, sounds like. He wanted to hear the voices of the people around him. He wanted to hear the sound of his soulmates' voice.

Tsukishima watched as Kageyama's eyes started to get watery as he stared into his chest, blanking out. He watched as tears ran down his cheeks, and with a soft glare, he whispers _'If only I could hear'_ He was speechless, not really knowing what to reply to him. Staring at the Kageyama just breaks his heart for some reason, he just couldn't stand him crying in front of him.

So Tsukishima did the only thing he could think of.

Kageyama was surprised when Tsukishima suddenly pulled him into a hug, wrapping his arm around him, with one hand softly stroking his hair. Kageyama cried into his arms.

Tsukishima went home after that. Not forgetting the feeling of Tobio's warmth in his chest. He didn't know why but he liked the warmth, he liked how Tobio fitted perfectly into his arms in that moment. It just felt _right._ Tsukishima relaxed more when he heard the familiar lullaby. So calming and soft, it almost made him fall asleep with the thought of Kageyama. He imagined what would it feel like if _he_ was his soulmate. The person Tsukishima's so dying to find. _Maybe, just maybe._

* * *

Tsukishima woke up the next day, _not_ by the sound of his alarm. His phone was exploding with a bunch of notifications _again._ He stared at the ceiling, recalling yesterday's event. Recalling the night at the restaurant, the night they met Kageyama, the walk, the hug, the warmth. He just couldn't stop his mind going back to Kageyama. It just happens.

Once he's finally done spacing out he grabs his phone reading the past messages

* * *

**Kuroo**

yO! we jst got home

Do yall wnt sum teaa?

**Bokuto**

OOo yes yes!!

**Akaashi**

So early in the morning

don't you both have a headache?

**Bokuto**

Am I supposed to have one

??

**Akaashi**

....

**Kuroo**

nah I dnt have 1

nways KNMA FND HUS SILMZTEW

**Akaashi**

pleasae type properly

**Bokuto**

pleasae

**Kuroo**

KENMA FOUND HIA SOULMATE

his

**Tsukishima**

he did?

**Bokuto**

HE DID!?

**Akaashi**

Goodmorning Tsukishima

he did?

**Kuroo**

HE DID!

It's the reson he isnt replyn

hes gettn ready fr his dateee!

nd its Hinata!!

**Akaashi**

oh? the person last night?

**Tsukishima**

his only friend?

**Kuroo**

!!!

YES

**Akaashi**

that's nice

hope everything goes well @ _KozumeKenma_

**Kuroo**

Im cryng hes ol grown up

**Bokuto**

goodluck on your date @ _Kozumekenma_

**Tsukishima**

goodluck @ _KozumeKenma_

* * *

_ah, another one_ He thinks while turning off his phone.

* * *

Tsukishima yawns stepping inside the public library. It only had a few people inside, not so many. Some where reading and the other were just hanging there or sleeping. Well, he wasn't gonna deny the library was actually a good place to sleep in. With all the people inside minding their own business, one raven caught his attention. The boy had his head down, and Tsukishima could see how his shoulders rise up and down calmly, he looked so peaceful. He swore he could hear his own heart beat. He couldn't stop a small smile, barely noticeable, while making small steps to the sleeping boy.

He quietly sits beside Kageyama with his chin resting on his palm. He watches as he shifts, so now he was facing Tsukishima. Tsukishima wanted to just, squeeze his cheeks right. Now that he was staring properly at Kageyama, he could actually see how long his lashes are. Tsukishima just finds him _so beautiful._

"Geez, you look so whipped for the guy" A guy suddenly says. Tsukishima turned to the guy across the table who has _t_ _ons_ of book around him. _Why didn't I notice him there when I came in._

"Young love really is beautiful, ha?" The guy smiles with his brows going up and down, teasingly. He didn't know if it was a good thing, but he was glad Kageyama couldn't hear right now. "You're getting the wrong idea here" Tsukishima says, avoiding eye contact. He was glad Kageyama was still peacefully sleeping beside him. 

The guy nods, but he looked like he wasn't really convinced. With the way he smiles at them in a teasing manner. 

And like on queue, Kageyama finally wakes up. It looks like he still haven't notice Tsukishima beside him. He only noticed when he looked at the person in front of him, smirking at someone beside him.

"Tsukishima?" His eyes widens and he quickly fixes himself. Tsukishima could only smile at how Kageyama's face reddens while fixing himself. "I was sleeping I'm sorry" 

"He knows. He was staring at you the whole time" Tsukishima smirks at the guy when Kageyama didn't even spare him a glance. The guys only huffs at him and started gathering his things. "Well, I'll leave you two lovers alone" He said standing up.

Tsukishima could feel his face going red. He didn't like Kageyama, no. He only finds him cute, even when frowning. He finds it adorable how the raven stare intensely at his lips whenever they were talking. He loved how he frowns when the person he was talking to was talking way to fast. He loved the feeling of the night they hugged. No, Tsukishima doesn't like the person he just met.

"Do you have a fever? you're so red" Kageyama looked concerned as he places his hand on Tsukishima's forehead. Tsukishima slowly shakes his head while carefully pushing away Kageyama's hand while his other hand was covering his face. _Is it just me or the library became hot_

"You're really hot, should I call Hinata to tell Kenma and get you?" Tsukishima could only choke at how Kageyama just phrased that. Kageyama could only rub his back with a confused yet concerned face when Tsukishima choked on nothing. When Tsukishima finally recovered he sat straight and faced Kageyama once again. "Do you want you want get something to eat?" It took a second for Kageyama tocatch what he said then he agreed.

It took a little _not so serious_ argument but they finally agreed to just eat at a small place, _that Kageyama suggested,_ that had a Korean menu. He learned 2 things about Kageyama while eating, one is, that he prefers milk over alcohol. _Damn, that's cute_ second is, he loves, like _really loves_ Korean food, he was practically inhaling the food. Tsukishima watches fondly as Kageyama eats, he already finished his anyway. After some time Kageyama was finally full. 

Kageyama froze when he lifts his head from the bowl, and Tsukishima suddenly wiping his lips with a napkin. Kageyama felt like he was in one of those movies, wherein every other things were slowed, except for them. He felt time slowed down and he could clearly see Tsukishima. How his blonde hair was slightly messy, how brown his eyes were, and how his wore a little smile while he wipes Kageyama's lips.

"You're a messy eater" Tsukishima whispers as he ruffles Kageyama's hair "Can you repeat that" Kageyama says, face looking like he was just snapped back to reality. "and really cute"

* * *

After the time they went out they exchanged number, texting day and night. Even their friends thought they were a thing. And in the past few weeks they were talking he felt it. He felt that he was slowly falling for him. He felt that every time they would call each other in the middle of the night or when Kageyama texts him about the stupidest things he could ever imagine. He was falling for an adorable dumbass.

Another news Tsukishima had was, Kuroo finally found his soulmate. It was someone named..Oikawa Tooru? Kuroo told them it was the night he went to the club, they ended up in bed and in the morning when they were getting ready to leave the hotel Oikawa started humming the same lullaby Kuroo hears. _Well,_ screw them he has Kageyama anyways..soon.

* * *

**Kageyama**

uh hey..just wanted to know if you wanna hang out

Hinata went on a date with Kenma

we were suppose to watch a movie today

**Tsukishima**

Am i kind of a replacement right now?

wow just wow

**Kageyama**

???

nooo

that's not..

**Tsukishima**

calm down that was a joke

I'll watch with you

we'll watch all the movies you want..

* * *

Tsukishima sat at the couch while Kageyama was setting things up, he was placing food and drinks at the glass table while wearing an oversized sweater, reaching just below his butt. It was really bad for his heart. "We'll watch The Bridge Curse, by the way" He says taking a seat beside Tsukishima, he took a pillow and placed it on top of his crossed legs "better note pee your pants"

Tsukishima shakes his head fondly at the raven before taking a bowl of popcorn.

Few minutes into the movie Kageyama was now hiding behind his pillow, Tsukishima could only laugh earning an adorable glare from Kageyama before he turns to watch again. He didn't understand how Kageyama still gets scared while just reading and watching, but he thanked Netflix for showing this side of Kageyama to him. Tsukishima was about to grab the popcorn when suddenly Kageyama jumps onto his arms with a small yelp. "Scared?" he whispers while his arms wraps around Kageyama's waist while Kageyama's face was slowly turning red "I was just.. surprised" Tsukishima hums.

Kageyama was surprised when Tsukishima wraps his arms around him, but he didn't push it away, _he didn't want to._ So, he took the opportunity to lay his head on Tsukishima's chest, he felt him flinch, but what surprised Kageyama even more was when he felt Tsukishima's hands playing with his hair. Kageyama couldn't even focus on the movie anymore, he felt like everything was complete, he felt _so_ happy, so contented. Like everything at the moment was placed at their right place, him in Tsukishima's arms.

Kageyama finally realized, _ah, I love him_

The movie ended minutes ago, but Kageyama was still rested in Tsukishima's arms. And Tsukishima had no plan on letting go any soon. He feels Kageyama's warm breathing against his chest while Kageyama's hands were playing his Tsukishima's other hand. Tsukishima was just making himself fall deeper for the raven. And at that moment he decide, he'll let himself fall, he was already into deep. He loves him.

"Tsukishima, Can you recommend me some songs?" Tsukishima raises his brows at him slowly shaking his head. Kageyama frowns, not expecting the rejection "Why?" He asks leaning _dangerously_ leaning closer to him. "Only if you call me by my name" Tsukishima leans, making sure to let Kageyama read his lips first. He successfully made him blush almost the tenth time this day. "Kei.."

"Kei, can you recommend me some songs?" Kageyama repeats leaning away while covering his face. Tsukishima gently smiles at him as he takes his phone and starts typing on his favorite songs. "Locked out of heaven? Happier? Mr. Loverman? why do they sound like they're some kind of sad songs" Kageyama says scrolling through the lists. It had a couple songs from a singer named, Lauv. He assumes he's his favorite singer "When I can hear again, the first thing I want to hear aside from the lullaby is your voice, if you're not around I'll play every single one of them" Kageyama says showing Tsukishima his own list. "I promise"

"I'd love that, Tobio"

* * *

Weeks had already past and it was finally a week before it was summer. Kageyama and Tsukishima were always going out every week, but neither of them confessed. Both their friends knew and talked to them about it multiple times, but both of them just keeps shying away. Kuroo even described them as elementary girlies who had they first every crush.

it was today when Kageyama asked if he wanted to go out again. They were already walking at the park when Tsukishima notices Kageyama seemed.. _nervous._ He didn't know why, but Kageyama keeps looking around as if trying hard not to let their eyes meet. "Kei, do you want to go to the library? the library where it all started?" Tsukishima was smart, but when it comes to Tobio his just.. magically turns dumb. No, Tobio didn't give off the vibe of when the person was about to confess so he's confused. He doesn't know what he means but he agrees.

The seat they took was they same seat they sat at when Tsukishima found him sleeping there. As usual, the library only had a few people inside. "Brings back to that time, huh?" Kageyama smiles at him. "You know, it was the first time I felt like this in my life. I was really happy to find..someone like you. Believe or not, at first I thought you'd be like a mean jerk, but.. I was completely wrong.."

"I enjoyed all the times I had with you and I just wanted to say I want to make more memories with you. Happy or sad, I want to be with you"

Tsukishima was frozen, _was he confessing?_ Tsukishima slowly smiles, then he hears the familiar lullaby. The soft and relaxing tone echoing in his ears, but it was being hummed by someone. But it wasn't Kageyama, it wasn't him.

His head snap behind him to a guy who was carrying a ton of books while _humming._ It was the same guy who teased them months ago. The same green haired guy. who had multiple freckles. "oh! It's you..eh? are you on a date?" Tsukishima didn't even hear what he said. He was too distracted _I finally..finally found him. My soulmate, the person I was destined with, it's him._

Tsukishima didn't even notice Kageyama staring at him with a small frown. Kageyama watched as Tsukishima's eyes glint with interest as he look at the green haired guy. "Uh hey, earth to you" The guy waves his hand in front of Tsukishima "can-can you hum the song again" The guys' eyes widens, already having an idea for the reason he was asked to repeat it. And so he did, with Tsukishima slowly starts joining, his lips slowly forming a smile.

Kageyama watched, his face blank, he didn't know how to feel. One thing he knew, is he wanted to leave. 

Tsukishima turned back, "Ah he really is my soulmate" forgetting the raven beside him. Kageyama didn't get it at first but when he repeats it from his own mouth.. _oh.._

"I-I think I have to go..I just received a text from Hinata" Kageyama hurries to fix his stuff. Tsukishima snap back when he noticed Kageyama standing up from his seat "Wait Tobio, no" He says, but he was already walking away, accidentally bumping onto the green haired guy, making the books he was carrying all fall down. "I'm sorry" Kageyama whispers, immediately walking out. Before Tsukishima could catch up he was already gone. 

_He didn't even check his phone for a text_

"Uh hey, the name's Yamaguchi Tadashi" 

* * *

"Kenma! What's the occasion? The flowers too, huh?" They were all gathered at Bokuto's house. Kenma arriving a bit stylish than expected with flowers. He must be going on a date with Hinata. And it was already a week since the scene at the library, and Tobio wasn't replying to him since then. He didn't really understand why Tobio acted that way, suddenly lying about Hinata texting him and all. Yamaguchi, on the other hand, they were texting every time since the time they exchanged numbers, they even planned going out the next day. 

"Kei, you aren't coming?" Kenma asks before he could close the door. Raising an eyebrow at the question and replies "No? why would I go with your date?"

"date? I'm not going on a date..I'm going to the airport since Shouyou and Kageyama are leaving today for France. I assumed Kageyama told you.." Kenma trails off when he noticed Tsukishima's expression. "I guess not..I'm going then"

"Kenma!! Take Tsukishima with you, the hell!" Kuroo says placing in hands on his waist, while Oikawa snickers beside him. "There must be a reason he didn't tell you,," Kenma says closing the door. 

"Kei? weren't you in love with Kageyama? what happened?" Akaashi asks beside Bokuto, who was resting his head on Akaashi's lap. "Weren't you madly in love with him" Bokuto adds.

"I found my soulmate.." he starts "I was so happy when I found him to the point.. I forgot about him. But I love him! I really do..but I'm scared, we aren't for each other and what if, the day he finds his soulmates too, he'll leave and forget me.." Tsukishima felt his tears slowly flowing out. He didn't want to let him go, but what if it was the right decision. "Do you love him?" Oikawa asks "YES, of course I do" he didn't hesitate.

"Kei, follow what your heart wants. I'm confident he loves you the same way you do. If you truly love him, go get him and let him what you feel. We can't tell what'll happen but we promise you we'll always stand with you" 

Tsukishima breathes heavily as Oikawa's word progress in his head _he loves you the same way you do_ Tsukishima quickly grabs his phone and dialed Kenma's number, luckily he picked it up on the third ring "airport" he said, grabbing his keys and his jacket. "What? you won't mak-"

"AIRPORT WHERE'S THE DAMN AIRPORT"

* * *

"Kei.." Kenma frowns sadly at him. _He was too late._ "He said he wanted to meet again when you're both happier"

* * *

"ah! isn't it good to be back" Hinata stretches his arms widely, while inhaling the fresh air of the..airport. Kageyama smiles taking off his headphones and replying "yeah, it is" 

"Tobio-kun, I told you to wait for me" Atsumu whines behind him with a pout. Atsumu playfully glares when Kageyama murmurs a soft _'dumbass'_ Atsumu groans and rests his chin on his shoulders. Hinata smiles as he looks at them. Kageyama was genuinely happy, he was smiling alot more than before, he was _very_ happy, with Atsumu by his side. "I waited for you, didn't I?" Atsumu pouts again. earning a small chuckle from the raven and a small kiss on the cheeks. "More" Atsumu says pointing at his lips, only to be gently pushed away by Tobio "later"

"oh, there's Samu, let's go Tobio. We'll get going, Sho-kun" Atsumu says pulling their luggage while waving at Hinata. Kageyama smiles at Hinata and hugs him "you better visit me once in a while" Kageyama whispers while breaking off the hug "the hell, it's not like I'll leave the country again" Hinata laughs. "Go..your soulmate's waiting for you" He says, gesturing to a whining Atsumu. "yeah, see you later!" he says finally walking to his soulmate. 

Hinata watches as they both smile and laugh at each other. He watches as they leave, hand in hand.

"Shoyou" Hinata turns as he heard the familiar voice. Hinata runs, quickly hugging the love of his life. "I'm back, Kozume!" 

"Welcome back..everyone's waiting for you" Hinata looks behind him and saw _everyone,_ everyone was there. They were all waving and shouting their 'welcome back's. Including the two new members of their group of friends "Let's go then" 

"oh wait, you guys go first, I need to talk to Tsukishima" he says gesturing for Tsukishima. Kenma nods getting his bags before they start walking. Tsukishima walks with him leaving Yamaguchi with the rest of the group. "Welcome back" he smiles at Hinata.

"yeah, how are you?" Hinata asks 

Tsukishima smiles "I'm good. I..when he left I felt like I just a very important part of my life, and yeah I actually did. It was so hard trying to move on, thinking he won't come back, so I tried letting go. And..Yamaguchi was there.." He smiles as his eyes stares fondly at the green haired boy "Now that you're back and..and I already have someone. I'm glad that he found his. Because I found mine" 

"So you saw, huh" 

"yeah. and it looks like he's even happier with him" 

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to explain it for those who didn't get it T-T So basically, Kageyama and Hinata went to France because that's where he's going to get a cochlear implant and that's where his grandma lives (who payed for it) there's also a reason he went deaf but I didn't know where I could add it lool
> 
> I haven't check it yet but I'm sorry if there are wrong spellings and grammars T-T  
> !!! Oh and should I make a Atsumu/Tobio and what happened in France?


End file.
